


He Dreams

by PhoenixWytch



Series: H50 - Word of the Day [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/200652.html">Word of the Day</a>, assuage, at <a href="http://1_million_words.livejournal.com">1_million_words</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

It's the terror-filled cries of his name that wake Steve McGarrett for the fourth night in a row. It sends him scrambling from bed and down the hall to the guestroom that currently houses Danny Williams. Previously Steve would have called the room their guestroom, as in his and Danny’s, but that all changed six days ago when a raid went wrong.

For almost two hours after the raid it was believed that Steve was dead and Danny…saying that Danny didn’t handle it well is an understatement of epic proportions. Steve knew a little about Danny’s reaction from Chin and Kono, but he also sees a form of it for himself everyday now. Danny is disconnected and nothing seems to be helping. Not even Steve being released from the hospital the day after the raid.

Steve knows that Danny is still suffering from the events surrounding the raid, but he doesn’t know what to do since Danny just won’t talk! Instead he is stuck watching as the man he loves puts more and more distance between them, both emotional and physical. So he does what little he can to assuage the nightmares and hopes that one day soon Danny will come back to him.


End file.
